Thidos Fari
Thidos Fari is one of many alias' chosen by a man who has gone by many. While he is originally Dosri, he continues to explore his identity. Working for the once Obsidian Order and Starfleet intelligence, this undercover worker is a man of many faces and is nomadic to where his job takes him. This character is no longer in use because he has been retired. Family Information Immediate Family Born c. 2340. *Parents - Parental information is unknown. Born in the 2340s to parents who remain unknown due to significant memory loss. He does know that a teenage relationship was the likely cause of their deaths, as he and his girlfriend snuck out after curfew to be intimate together. When a Cardassian patrol searched the family home and Dosri (his original name) was unaccounted for, they assumed he must be in the resistance and executed his parents on the spot. He watched his mother being beaten in front of him. He regained his memory from Fathi to Dosri in March, 2375 during the Betazed Occupation. His identity of Fathi Veral was said to have one brother who was a monk. Personal Life Eithne Farars As Fathi, he met Eithne while he was posing as a Bajoran engineer seeking work on DS9 during the Dominion War. He pretended to confess that he was "undercover" to the human waitress in Quark's, though in his confession he told her that he was a music talent agent seeking new "stars" to take back to Cardassian territory. Eithne fell for the story, and helped him (unwittingly) to free Dukat and get off the station. She came with him, and Fathi continued to use the musician/agent cover to try and lure Grand Nagus Zek to his death. When the plan failed, he was ordered to "dispose" of Eithne, but found that in the time he'd spent getting to know her, he actually cared about her and could not do it. She fell in love with him, and he went back and forth on what he felt for her. When he later found out about his Bajoran past, Eithne was devoted in her efforts to help him heal. They were not physically intimate, but remained something more than friends and maybe a little less than lovers for a number of years. Personal History In the 2360s, he joined the Bajoran Resistance. He was eventually captured by the Cardassians and given into the custody of the Obsidian Order. The Order altered Dosri's memories, implanting a new life history into his mind in which he was actually a Cardassian, Fathi Veral, who had volunteered to undergo radical surgery to appear as a Bajoran and to infiltrate the resistance on behalf of the Cardassian Union. Fathi was successful in helping the Order hunt down many of Dosri's former companions in the resistance and considered himself a patriot for doing so. When the Occupation ended, he remained as an agent of the Obsidian Order. During the Dominion War, Fathi was sent to Deep Space Nine to help free Legate Dukat, who had been captured after the Federation's successful return to the station. After Dukat's successful escape, Fathi next carried out a failed plot to assassinate Grand Nagus Zek in a Dominion attempt to install Brunt as a new Grand Nagus who would be more favorable to the Dominion and Cardassia. After the failure of the mission, he was ordered to eliminate anyone who had knowledge of it, including a somewhat naive and unwitting assistant named Eithne. When he realized that he could not kill her, he had no choice but to flee the Order with her. The two ended up on Betazed just as the Dominion invaded that planet. Fathi was now a man on a world caught between two governments that both saw him as a criminal and a traitor. The pair were eventually caught by a Betazoid Resistance cell led by Belveranna. The powerful telepath tapped into his mind to find out who he really was, and was the one to uncover the earlier, Bajoran memories that had been suppressed but not fully erased by the Obsidian Order. Realizing that he had originally been a Bajoran named Dosri, he had to come to terms with the role he played in the deaths of so many of his former friends, as well as trying to integrate these two versions of his personal history, both of which still seemed real to him. He volunteered to help the resistance on Betazoid, only to find himself captured by Cardassian forces. He was later freed when the Federation finally liberated the planet. He was acquitted by Bajoran and Federation courts, due to the fact that he had been forcibly inducted into the Obsidian Order in the first place. For the rest of the war, he would use his considerable talents on behalf of the Federation Alliance, and played a key role in helping stretch thin the Dominion lines in a covert mission that allowed Admiral Sisko to lead the final invasion of Cardassia. For several years after the war, Dosri wanted to get as far from Bajor and Cardassia as possible, and he and Eithne returned to Earth for a time. He chose a new name for himself, Thidos Fari, made up of the syllables of the names he'd had in his two lives. The quiet life did not sit well with him for long, however, and when the Federation started providing covert aid to Cardassia in its war against the Romulans in the 2380s, Dosri volunteered to help. Even after the war, he remains a covert agent, using his past experiences to help thwart common threats to Federation and Cardassian security. 5 Thidos Fari Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bajoran Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:Alias Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2340 Category:All Characters